1. THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to hair care devices and more particularly to that class of apparatus utilized to support the upper portions of the torso of a user at adjustable angles during a hair shampooing operation.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art abounds with body supporting apparatus useful during a hair care process. Typical of these are the teachings contained in U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,387 issued on Apr. 5, 1966 to J. M. Hargraves et al. This disclosure teaches a convoluted sheet metal structure adapted to support a shampoo tray by clamping to the uppermost marginal edge defining a sink cavity. The supporting structure is provided with an S-shaped cross-sectional having a hook at one end adapted to grasp the lowermost portion of a shampoo tray. Such a device is useful in supporting the shampoo tray at a fixed angle relative to the plane defining the open mouth portion of the sink. Another embodiment of the present invention teaches a sheet-like apparatus having a plurality of hinge-like joints such that the shampoo tray may be located at any desired angle when supported by a sink structure. In each embodiment, the Hargraves apparatus forces the tray to be supported by a sink structure and provides an apparatus which when folded up takes considerable bulk when combined with the bulk of the shampoo tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,826 issued on Oct. 3, 1972 to M. A. Pugh discloses a portable shampooing unit for washing the hair of bedridden patients wherein the shampooing unit is a substantially self-contained unit requiring only the provision of common electrical house power while in use. The unit comprises a portable cart having a shampoo bowl in communication with a water source and a waste water container and a water heating unit for the water source. The entire unit is particularly designed and constructed to be rolled to the bedside and used for washing the patient's hair while the patient is in bed. The Pugh apparatus utilizes a shampoo tray, having a pair of legs affixed thereto such that the tray is always maintained at a fixed angle. Through the Pugh teaching facilitates the tray being mounted on the surface of the patient's bed, the patient is always forced to reside at a given angle while resting on the tray. Furthermore, the tray portion of this disclosure is not collapsible, occupying a significant amount of space when not in use.